The present disclosure relates to sport or game balls that contain mechanisms for inflating or adding pressure to the balls. The inflation mechanisms additionally utilize an integral pressure relief assembly, and/or an integral pressure indicating device. The inflation mechanisms include a pressure sensor and indicator assembly that measures the internal pressure of the ball and provides an indication of the measured pressure.
Conventional inflatable sport balls, such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs and playground balls, are inflated through a traditional inflation valve using a separate inflation needle that is inserted into and through a self-sealing inflation valve on the ball. A separate pump, such as a traditional bicycle pump, is connected to the inflation needle and the ball is inflated using the pump. The inflation needle is then withdrawn from the inflation valve which then self-seals to maintain the air pressure within the ball. This system works fine until the ball needs inflation or a pressure increase and a needle and/or pump are not readily available.
Additionally, the amount of air pressure present in conventional inflatable sports balls is generally determined by “feel” of the ball to the player. For example, the surface of the ball may be pushed inwardly by the player or “bounced” against a hard surface. Additional air pressure can be added until a general desired “feel” is obtained. However, such a range of feel can vary from player to player. Moreover, it is important in some balls not to exceed the maximum air pressure limitations set forth by the manufacturer.
More recently, inflatable sport balls have been developed that have built-in integral pumps. For example, the present assignee has filed a number of patent applications and at present, has received several patents directed to various aspects of that subject matter. Although the recently developed sport balls with self-contained inflation mechanisms have received praise and acclaim in the industry, a need remains for an improved sport ball.
In this regard, one problem associated with inflatable sport balls, relates to determining or confirming, the pressure inside the ball. Inserting a pressure gauge into the inflation valve on a ball to obtain a measurement of the ball's pressure invariably results in leakage of air from the ball. Such leakage in turn further reduces the ball pressure, and may require another pumping or filling operation to add additional air to the ball.
It is also desirable to accurately determine the pressure rather than relying upon the “feel” or “bounce” of the ball. Additionally, since the feel or bounce of a ball is subjective, people often have different views as to whether a ball is sufficiently pressurized.
An inflatable sport ball having an on-board pressure indicator is known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,634 to Huang, herein incorporated by reference. Although that ball and pressure display may be satisfactory, in order to inflate the ball, a separate pump or inflation mechanism is required. Hence, a need remains for an improved ball having an integral pressure indicator, particularly for inflatable sport balls having self-contained inflation mechanisms.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce an inflatable sports ball with an integral pressure sensor, pressure indicator, and a self-contained inflation mechanism.